The Joys of the Internet
by Ulimo
Summary: The Trio, Dumbledore, Snape, and Voldemort must watch Potter Puppet Pals' Mysterious Ticking Noise, in order to Leave a room they are trapped in. TEMPORARY HIATUS! Sorry Lost the drive for Harry Potter. Will come back later!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This belongs to J.K. Rowling. Sadly not me.

AN: I have a minor writer's block, so I thought this might clear it. It has been on my mind for a while and I couldn't find a story of this so I decided to write my own.

Flash. Six people fall onto the Floor of the Room of the Requirement.

" Why are we here." asked Harry.

" I guess we will have to find out." said Hermione.

" POTTER! What did you do!" yelled one Severus snape.

" Snape!" yelled Ron.

" We did nothing." said Harry.

" _Professor_ Snape, Harry." said Dumbledore.

" What is trapping us in this room going to accomplish, old man." sneered Voldemort.

" _Voldemort._ Great just what we all want, to be trapped in a room with Voldemort." sighed Harry.

" I assure you I had nothing to do with this." replied Dumbledore.

Voldemort's retort was cut off by another flash and a note falling on the table. All it said was:

_**Look at the computer.**_

" Well that is frustrating." sneered Snape.

Hermione noticed a computer on the table on the other side of the room, and walked over to it. On the screen was a video called _The Mysterious TIcking noise._

" Well I guess if we want to get out of hear we have to watch this video." sighed Hermione.

" What is a 'VIdeo' thing you said?" asked Voldemort.

" It is like a moving picture, not a wizard picture. It only just does one thing over and over again." explained Hermione.

" I am not watching any thing Muggle." sneered Voldemort.

Flash. Another note fell.

_**You have to if you want to leave. Any time you talk the Video will stop playing. Just so you know. **_replied the note.

" Fine lets get this over with."

Hermione presses the play button.

**Curtains open and a sign goes up that says 'The Potter Puppet Pals'.**

" Of course it has something to do with Potter." Snape sighed to him self.

" Why am I here?" said Voldemort.

" Apparently you are in the video." said Harry.

" But it says Potter Puppet _Pals_." said Voldemort.

" Just watch." said Hermione.

**The camera zooms in as a the first sign goes down and another goes up that says " In The Mysterious Ticking noise?' while A steady ticking sound starts.**

"What is that Mysterious Ticking noise?" sneered Snape sarcastically.

**The sign goes down and Snape goes up while the Ticking noise continues. " Hm, what is that Mysterious ticking noise?" Snape says while looking around.**

Everyone burst out laughing except Snape, and Voldemort, after all Dark lords just chuckle

" I didn't know you were psychic Severus." laughed Albus.

" Just continue on with the video." sneered Snape at Hermione.

**He then started looking around while muttering quietly " Not over here, not over there.**

" Next I will probably start singing my name." Sneered Snape.

**then Snape stopped in the middle and said " KInd of catchy."**

" I didn't know you could be this… interesting Professor." laughed Harry. Who then received a glare from the Potions Professor.

**Now Snape looked around as if to see if any one was their to watch. When he saw that no one was around he sang " Snape, Snape, Severus Snape." Twice.**

The Snape who was watching just Groaned, cursing his luck and whoever thought up this idea. ( AN: I applaud the one who came up with this Idea, This video.)

Everyone else just laughed harder.

**Then Dumbledore Popped up and Shouted " Dumbledore!" and Went back down out of sight. All the while Snape was continuing his name. **

" Great now we are all going to probably sing." sighed Snape exasperatedly.

" I wouldn't doubt it." said Hermione.

**This went on for two verses then Ron popped up saying "Ron. Ron. Ron Weasley.", went out of sight again, then popped back up repeating what he just did. The other two repeated their lines. Hermione Popped up Saying " Hermione" At a steadily for a bit then double her pace a little then repeated that over again.**

" Now Potter will pop up, trying to out shine every one else." sighed Snape.

" I will not!" yelled Harry.

**Harry popped up looking at everyone who was proceeding in their previous fashion. Then said quicker then all others yet steadily " Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Oo. Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Yeah. Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Oo. Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Thats me."**

Harry looked embarrassed while everyone laughed.

" Now there will be a fight of names between Potter and probably me, who will try to keep him in line.

**The camera zoomed in on Harry and Snape, who then said "Snape, Harry" Eight times while fighting.**

" Are you Positive you aren't getting any clairvoyance Severus?" chuckled Dumbledore.

Snape just ignored him then said " Now the Headmaster will do something drastic to stop the fight."

**What appears to be a cloth-less Dumbledore. Popped up in between them yelling "Dumbledore!" after which Hermione glided across behind him saying her name.**

" Eww. Please don't ever do that, Sir" Pleaded Harry.

" Ever." said Voldemort sternly.

Embarrassed, Dumbledore said " Well, was that ' drastic' enough for you Severus?"

" Continue on." said Snape, choosing not to answer Dumbledore. " Next thing that will happen will probably be us saying We are sing a song, Most likely at Hogwarts."

**They all go back to singing their respective parts. After a few verses they say " Singing a song, All day long, At Hogwarts." ending with a crescendo.**

" Seriously Severus, you should consider taking the post of divination." said Dumbledore, most couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

" No thank you Headmaster. Besides we will all probably just explode and The Dark lord will start singing." said Snape.

" I will not, well I might if you all explode. That would be a good enough reason to sing" said Voldemort looking intrigued.

**The camera then zoomed into the corner with Ron partially out of sight saying " I found the source of the TIcking. Its a Pipe Bomb." Harry and Hermione yelled " Yay!" while Snape and Dumbledore looked at each other before the Bomb exploded.**

" Great," said Snape sarcastically.

" Has this happened before Severus?" asked Dumbledore, trying to see if he was a Seer.

" No headmaster." replied Snape, who was sounding bored.

**Pieces of cloth rained down and Voldemort came up with an evil laughs. He then started a rhythm and Stared to sing " Voldemort, Voldemort, ew va da, Volde, Volde, Volde, Voldemort" In the Lollipop theme. He then goes down out of sight and a sigh goes up that says ' THE END' stays their for a while then goes back down while the curtains close.**

Silence. Voldemort was the first to speak.

" That was the most brilliant video I have ever seen! Can we watch it again! "

An: I hoped you liked it. and please review.

Signed: Ulimo.


	2. An: NOT AN UPDATE!

Author's notice

Not update! Just got a computer today. Things will go a little quicker now, even though we don't have internet I will still get things done quicker. I will work on this story after I update Enjoying a Book with Friends and Enemies.

Happy Thanksgiving for those in America.

~ Ulimo~


End file.
